little_dailloufandomcom-20200215-history
Little Daillou 3: Call of the Wild
Little Daillou 3: Call of the Wild is a 2012 American-Canadian animated film directed by Jim Kammerud, and distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment. It was released on DVD in other countries in 2005, until it was eventually released in North America on February 21, 2006.1 It is the third and final installment in the Stuart Little trilogy, but unlike its two predecessors, it is entirely animated and released direct-to-video. In the film, Stuart and his family spend their vacation in a cabin near the fictional Lake Garland. During the vacation, Stuart befriends a skunk named Reeko, and the family cat Snowbell is kidnapped by a mysterious beast. A majority of the cast from the previous installments returned for the film such as Michael J. Fox, Geena Davis and Hugh Laurie reprising their roles as Stuart Little, Eleanor Little and Frederick Little, but Snowbell, George and Monty are now voiced by Kevin Schon, Corey Padnos and Rino Romano instead of Nathan Lane, Jonathan Lipnicki and Steve Zahn who previously played them in the live-action films. Plot Sometime after the events of the previous film, Stuart, Snowbell, the Littles and Monty, who had stowed away by sneaking into their car unnoticed, leave New York City to go on a camping trip near the fictional Lake Garland. Upon arriving at the lake, Stuart and George stumble upon and join a group called the "Lake Scouts" with their father Frederick watching over them. George excels at scouting while also developing a relationship on a fellow Scout named Brooke, but Stuart has trouble keeping up due to his small stature. However, he meets Reeko, a smooth-talking skunk who is generally disliked by the local forest animals of Lake Garland and is secretly on a mission to give food to his boss "The Beast", a ferocious and ruthless cougar who is feared by the animals because she terrorizes them every night. Down on his luck with the Scouts and with Troopmaster Bickle looking down upon him, Stuart makes a deal with Reeko that will enable Stuart to learn the ways of the forest. After being invited to dinner with Stuart’s family, Reeko ultimately befriends Stuart. Soon after leaving and deciding that the food given to him isn't enough, Reeko finds Snowbell and tricks him into thinking there is a party by entering the forest that night, but Snowbell ends up getting captured by The Beast. Soon after witnessing Snowbell getting taken, Stuart attempts to tell his family and the Scouts the truth about his friend getting kidnapped the next day, but they refuse to believe him as they think Stuart was only telling stories. With no choice, Stuart goes off to rescue his friend alone, but upon meeting Reeko, he learns that the latter was responsible for Snowbell's disappearance and continues to go off into the wilderness since he knows Reeko was working for the Beast the entire time. Meanwhile, Snowbell is taken to the Beast's cave where she notices his fur and decides to make a rug out of him so that she would have something warm to lie on in the winter. She only refuses to eat him when Snowbell suggests that she can fatten him up first by feeding him grubs in order to have a bigger rug. Shortly afterward, Stuart's mother Eleanor finds out Stuart is missing upon finding a note he left to his family and rallies a search party with Frederick and the Scouts. Meanwhile, Stuart reaches the Beast's cave, where he is able to sneak past the Beast and manages to rescue Snowbell. On their way out, Stuart and Snowbell find themselves cornered by the Beast, whom Stuart was able to overwhelm with salt and pepper before he and Snowbell escape and build a trap covered with leaves and sticks, which they had hoped to trick the Beast into falling into just as she catches up to them. However, upon noticing the trap after Snowbell accidentally exposes it and attempts to devour Stuart, the Beast is confronted by Reeko, who, having realized the error of his ways, shows up with the forest animals after they decided to help Reeko upon having a change of heart. Reeko blinds the Beast by spraying liquid at her, allowing Stuart, Snowbell and the forest animals to distract and trick her into falling into the trap, whereupon she is finally captured before Stuart is found and reunited with his family and the Scouts. While the Beast is taken away to a zoo, Stuart earns a gold kerchief from Troopmaster Bickle. As Stuart’s family is packing up ready to leave Lake Garland, Reeko apologizes to Stuart for his actions and behavior towards him and the forest animals, telling Stuart that he was wrong to betray him. Stuart then bids farewell to Reeko before he, Snowbell, Monty and the Littles head back home to New York City. Voice cast *Jason Marsden as Daillou Little *Carolyn Lawrence as Margaret Little *Will Ferrell as Freddie Little *Carolyn Lawrence as Emily''' 'Little *Michelle Trachtenberg as Samantha Little *Jeff Bennett as Roger, a friendly hedgehog whom Daillou befriends, but is disliked by the forest animals and serves as The Beast's former assistant *Derek Stephen Prince as Filbert *Frank Welker as Derrick *Patricia Arquette as Owl Hoodie, a vicious Owl and Roger's boss who resides in a cave and terrorizes the forest of Lake Garland by forcing the animals to give her food every night *David Krumholtz as Troopmaster Bickle, the leader of the Lake Scouts *CeeLo Green as Todd *Cree Summer as Taffet, a female Scout and Daillou’s crush and later love interest *Bill Fagerbakke as Squirrel, one of the forest animals of Lake Garland who dislikes Roger Reception Unlike the first two films, which were positively received, this film received generally negative reviews. James Plath of ''Reels.com rated it 2.5 out of 4, saying "Kids will still like it because the storyline is engaging, the color palette is bright and cheery, the songs are upbeat and pleasant enough, and the messages about good behavior, perseverance, and belonging are worthwhile."2 Sloan Freer of Radiotimes.com rated it 2 out of 5, saying, "The quality plunges drastically in this uninspired direct-to-video sequel. Gone is the charming mix of live action and CGI used in the original two films, replaced by full animation whose flatness and simplicity is symbolic of the entire tale. Surprisingly, the core voice talent remains the same with Michael J Fox, Geena Davis, and Hugh Laurie wasting their efforts on a weak plot that sees boy mouse Stuart demonstrate his bravery when Snowbell the family cat is kidnapped during the Little clan's lakeside vacation. Undemanding humour, a sprinkling of mild peril, and the obligatory life lessons offer enough substance to keep the very young happy, but only the short running time will impress anyone older." Home media The film was released on DVD. One DVD also came with a Little Daillou key chain. It is also available to download on iTunes. Continuity The events of the previous Little Daillou movies are not mentioned in Little Daillou 3. Daillou’s new girlfriend, Margalo the bird, does not appear. It is implied that Stuart and George quit the soccer team sometime after the events of Little Daillou 2. Category:Films